warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Meowcraft
Chapter 1: The Portal Lilyfeather purred with laughter as her friend, Grasspelt, struggled to drag herself out of the water. "I'll show you to push me into the river!" Grasspelt hissed playfully. She tackled Lilyfeather, rolled over, and tossed her into the water as well. Lilyfeather paddled her paws to the surface of the water. Her bright white, fluffy fur was slicked down to her body and turned at least three shades darker by the water. She swam over to the coast, grabbed Grasspelt, and dragged her backwards into the river. "I think we've played around enough." Grasspelt meowed, climbing out of the river. She helped Lilyfeather out and they both shook out their fur. "I'm going back to camp." "I'm going to continue hunting, okay?" Lilyfeather meowed. Grasspelt nodded, and the two padded in different directions. Lilyfeather lived in ThunderClan, and had since she was born. She had been born while Grasspelt was an apprentice, but they were still the greatest of friends. they had gone on a hunting patrol when Lilyfeather had pushed Grasspelt in the river and they had started playing. After walking for awhile, Lilyfeather perked her ears. She heard a strange noise off in the distance. It was inexplainable, it was a beautiful noise, yet terribly scary. Curious, she followed the noise, not noticing that she had crossed the border and was now out of any clan territory. Weaving through the unexplored forest, the noise got louder and louder. It almost grew deafening, and Lilyfeather considered running away. However, her doubts evaporated when she saw the source of the noise. It looked like a rectangle standing up. It seemed as if it was made out of cobblestone, except the cobblestone was in a block shape, and the the two 'blocks' of cobblestone on the top seemed to be floating. The whole thing seemed unrealistic, like it didn't even belong in this world. However, the wierdest thing was the strange glowing effect in between the blocks, on the inside of the rectangle. they looked like blocks, just thinner than the others and trans lucent. In fact, they didn't even looked solid. They were orange colored and seemed to be shifting and glowing. It all looked so strange. Along with all of this, it appeared to be the source of the noise. Lilyfeather crouched and crept closer to it, as if hiding from a badger or fox. Slowly circling the thing, she thought about what she should do. she could run home, or she could explore. Her curiousity and adventorous personality took over. She crept closer until she reached it. She hopped up onto it, and carefully touched the orange-glowy-thingy. Chapter 2: Not a Natural Forest... All Lilyfeather saw was a swirling orange spiral in front of her face as the world began to swim. She felt like she was floating, higher and higher in the air. In full panic, she tried to flial her paws, but found that she couldn't move. But as suddenly as the sensation came it vanished. And was replaced with with a falling sensation. Lilyfeather's vision returned and she found that she was falling. She was in midair, falling forever and ever. She just kept falling, her life flashing before her eyes, until she felt something beneath her paws. Looking down, she saw leaves underneath her paws. But they weren't normal leaves. She looked around. She appeared to be on top of a tree in the middle of a forest. But this wasn't a normal forest. She looked up at the sky. It was the middle of the day, clouds were passing in the sky, and the sun had just risen. But this wasn't a normal sky. Blocks. Everything was shaped like blocks. the sun, the clouds, the leaves, the woods, everything! The world was made of blocks! "Where am I?" Lilyfeather looked aorund. The strange rectangle-shaped thing had disappeared, and now she was alone in this strange block-shaped world. She had to find the the strange thing that had brought her here. She had to get back. Carefully crawling along the leaf-block-things, she looked down to see how far up she was. What she saw made her fall out of the tree. She landed in a small pond, sman to the surface, and looked back in the water. her reflection shocked her deeply. She was made of blocks! Her head and body were cube-shaped, her legs looked like little, thin rectangles, and a long, thin tail. Even her eyes were blocks. Two small blocks, one her normal blue color, the other was the white of her eye. At this point, she decided that if she ever got out of this situation, she would hate everything block-shaped for the rest of her life. Chapter 3: *SSSSSS* Lilyfeather soon decided that she needed to go do something. Sitting in the middle of a forest wasn't going to help at all. She stood and walked through the grass. All she saw ahead was forest. At least it was like home. With blocks. Suddenly, the ground fell beneath Lilyfeather's paws. She quickly jumped back before falling, and saw that there was a huge hole in the ground in front of her. Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction